Hukum Gantung Sampe Mati
by FadjrinaH
Summary: Hakim dan rekan-rekan, beserta dengan terdakwanya. Kira-kira siapa ya yang bego di sini? (Warning Inside! Oneshot, AU)


Hai hai semuanya… OwO)/

OK aku emang nista karena katanya mau fokus UN, eh malah nongol lagi. Apalagi katanya UN 2015 gak ada pilihan ganda, tapi essay. Kamvret :^)  
Tapi… Biarin weh atuh da saya teh stress… #plak  
Oiya, cerita ini bukan original punya saya. Ini dari naskah drama 'Hukum Gantung Sampe Mati' yang ada di buku Gapura Basa kelas IX yang diterbitkan CV Geger Sunten, penulis naskah dramanya Ahmad Girangpamungkas. Aku di sini hanya sebagai translator Sunda-Indonesia dan penambahan kata-kata.  
Jadi, Hope U Enjoy! xD

Warning : OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, garing, ngaco, Bahasa Sunda yang tidak dimengerti, dll!

Dislaimer : Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM. Naskah drama milik Ahmad Girangpamungkas, dan cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) リィ＠my

* * *

**Hukum Gantung Sampe Mati**

Alkisah, di saat dunia masih dipenuhi dengan orang-orang naïf (baca: penyol). Datanglah seorang gadis bernama Magoichi – yang dengan amat terpaksa diberi peran bego di fic ini – ke ruangan pengadilan untuk melakukan pengaduan ke Hakim Ieyasu.

"Juragan Hakim, sim abdi bade mangadu!" ucap Magoichi dengan nada protes. Oh, Magoichi, kamu jago banget akting ya sampe-sampe kamu lupa ngetranslate dialog kamu di awal drama. Buat yang ngerti sih alhamdulillah, yang gak ngerti mah lebok aja- eh iya OK, intinya… Magoichi mau ngadu aja.

"Mmm… Memang harus ke sini kalau Ibu mau mengadu. Tapi, Juragan Hakim mah… itu di sana…" tunjuk Motochika yang berperan sebagai juru tulis. Dia menunjuk ke arah Ieyasu yang lagi ngupil- ralat, lagi main bilyar dengan palunya. "Silakan bicara padanya kalau ibu mau mengadu,"

"Oh, maafkan aku," Magoichi yang baru aja digetok biar gak ngomong Bahasa Sunda itu meminta maaf dengan sopan. "Maklum atuh, da saya mah orang bodo, gak tahu urusan mengadu dan gak jago urusan pengadilan-"

"Iya weh iya, gimana Ibu yang penting Ibu bahagia," potong Motochika yang merasa buang waktu. "Cepetan ngomong, mau mengadu tentang apa? Ceritakan. Nanti kucatat di Kitab Perkara,"

"Begini… aku mau meminta keadilan dari Juragan Hakim. Suamiku Keiji, kemarin meninggal karena tertimpa kusen!" adu Magoichi langsung, dengan... ekhem, alasan yang sangat tidak elit. Jelas saja kening Hakim Ieyasu langsung mengerut mendengarnya.

"Lah… kenapa bisa? Sedang apa dia, sampai modar ketimpa kusen segala?" tanya Hakim Ieyasu.

"Mmm, itu… rasanya aku agak malu menjelaskannya. Tapi, meskipun hal itu memang memalukan, aku tetap membutuhkan keadilan sekalipun aku orang bodo-"

"Iya Ibu, cepat ceritakan. Udah jangan nyebut-nyebut wae ngerasa jadi orang bodo, da kita juga udah tahu,"

"Mau orang bodo, mau orang pinter, sama aja butuh keadilan," komentar Sakon yang berperan sebagi algojo, atau orang yang bertugas menerima perintah hakim. Tapi sebagai balasan perkataannya barusan, dia malah kena lemparan pensil juru tulis Motochika.

"Shuuut ah, algojo mah gak boleh ngomong! Urusan mengadu, itu urusan hakim!" tegurnya sok tahu. Padahal dia sendiri juru tulis daritadi ngikut-ngikut ngomong melulu.

"Iya, jo, kamu teh diem dulu atuh," Ieyasu dengan begonya malah menyetujui perkataan Motochika. OK gak apa-apa… Sakon rapopo, dan Sakon mah setrong. "Nah, Ibu. Gimana awalnya suami Ibu bisa mati tertimpa kusen?"

"Hah? I-Iya, itu karena dia… euh… suami saya, mati tertimpa kusen sewaktu… membongkar jendela,"

"Membongkar jendela? Jendela siapa?" tanya Hakim Ieyasu, meminta penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Iya, eu… ngebongkar jendela… rumah tetangga," ucap Magoichi dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil, hampir terdengar berbisik. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tidak melihat wajah Ieyasu, Motochika, dan Sakon yang udah gak kontrol beungeut. "Aduh, gimana, ya Juragan Hakim… aku malu menjelaskannya. Tapi gak apa-apa ya, karena aku ingin keadilan. Jadi… suamiku membongkar jendela tetangga itu, karena dia mau… merampok,"

"Atuh kalau gitu mah Ibu yang harusnya ditangkep!" Sakon langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengacungkan golok ke arah Magoichi. "Gimana Juragan Hakim, kenapa wanita ini tidak digantung mati?! Bagaimana kumaha sih ieu teh!"

"Eeeh, jo, kamu jangan sok tahu ya! Urusan memutuskan perkara itu urusan hakim!" sentak Ieyasu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakon. "Sudah, biarkan saja si algojo, Bu! Biasa lah… dia memang suka sok tahu. Sekarang apa yang ingin ibu lakukan?"

"Aku ingin keadilan, Pak Hakim!" ucap Magoichi tanpa memedulikan Sakon. "Yang punya rumah dan membiarkan suami saya maot, harus dihukum! Dia juga harus mati, kalau bisa, hukum gantung SEKALIAN!" teriak Magoichi dengan suara menggelegar, petir badai cetar membahana aduhai maju mundur maju mundur cantik, cantik.

"Dikabulkan!" Ieyasu yang sama-sama bego menggetok palunya 5 kali. "Juru tulis! Cepat cari yang punya rumah, bawa dan seret ke hadapanku!"

"Algojo! Cepat bawa orang yang punya rumah, bersama dengan Ibu ini!" Ieyasu dan Motochika berteriak hampir bersamaan. Sebenernya sih Motochika yang disuruh, tapi jelas saja Sakon yang derajatnya paling rendah yang harus pergi. Poor Sakon. Dunia ini memang tidak adil, nak.

Akhirnya, Sakon dan Magoichi segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari si pemilik rumah. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berdua sudah kembali dengan seorang lelaki yang tampak tak rela dibawa, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… Mouri Motonari! Yeee, bertambah satu lagi deh karakter ngenes di cerita ini.

"Tuan Mouri Motonari," ucap Ieyasu setelah menyuruh ketiganya duduk. "Apa benar kusen jendela rumahmu sudah menimpa suami Ibu Magoichi sampai mati?"

"Benar, Pak Hakim," Mouri menjawab jujur tanpa menyangkal. Munafik. Dalam hati sebenernya dia ngomong 'Dasar Hakim kamvret, gue tauk yang jadi korban disini, yaah meskipun kalau si pencuri berhasil masuk dan nyuri barang gue, guelah yang bakal ngegorok kepala si bedeng itu,'.

"Ah-ha…! Juru tulis, catat pengakuannya segera!" Ieyasu langsung lebay karena merasa sudah menang, sementara Motochika pun segera mencatat pengakuan Mouri. "Nah! Tidak usah buang-buang waktu lagi… karena kusen jendela rumahmu sudah mencelakakan orang lain sampai menemui ajalnya…! Mouri Motonari! Kau akan kuhukum gantung, tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang! TOK TOK TOK!"

"Eeeeh, tunggu dulu, Pak Hakim!" Mouri yang merasa tidak adil langsung melakukan interupsi. "Jangan aku yang dihukum! Aku tidak bersalah! Harusnya tukang kayu dong yang dihukum, da aku mah gak tahu gimana caranya masang kusen jendela! Dia tuh yang masang!"

"Hubungannya naon, deui… (Hubungannya apa, lagi...)" gumam Sakon sambil berpalm-face ria.

"Benar sekali, Pak Hakim! Dimana-mana juga yang masang kusen jendela ya tukang kayu! Karena itu, dia juga harus dibawa ke pengadilan," bela Motochika yang pilih kasih, kembali dengan kebodohannya. Magoichi tampak tidak terima, sementara Hakim Ieyasu manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Hm, benar juga. Juru tulis, bawa tukang kayunya ke sini, diantar oleh Tuan Mouri yang punya rumah!"

"Algojo, bawa tukang kayunya ke sini, diantar oleh Tuan Mouri yang punya rumah!"

"Iya weh kumsi (kumaha sia), mesti gimana lagi tuda!" Sakon yang pasrah langsung keluar loyo dari ruangan pengadilan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakon kembali membawa seorang tukang kayu bernama Masamune. Si Naga Mata Satu itu marah-marah ketika dibawa ke tempat pengadilan, maklumlah gak tau apa-apa.

"Nah, itu dia Juragan Hakim, tukang kayu yang memasang kusen di jendela rumahku! Periksa dia sekarang!" tuding Mouri sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ieyasu pun segera mengambil palunya dan mengetoknya beberapa kali, membuat Masamune melotot.

"Hei Masamune, apa sebabnya kau memasang kusen jendela gak bener hah?! Tong waka dijawab! (Gak usah dijawab!) Karena kau memasang kusen jendela gak bener, kusen itu sampai menimpa suami Bu Magoichi waktu jendelanya dibongkar, sehingga yang bersangkutan mati dengan ngenesnya! Karena alasan itulah, kau harus DIHUKUM! Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang-"

"NAHA MAKE DIBONGKAR SAGALA ATUH HAKIM!? (KENAPA PAKE DIBONGKAR SEGALA ATUH HAKIM?!)" teriak Masamune sambil membanting kursinya emosi , serem sumpah. "Lagian, saya salah apa HAH?! YOU CRAZY BI*CH! Saya gak nyuruh jendelanya dibongkar, deuleu!"

"Di-Diam kau! Siapa yang hakim di sini, sayah atau kamu?!" balas Ieyasu yang keberaniannya udah mulai ciut. "Algojo, cepat hukum dia! Sesuai keinginan Ibu Magoichi, orang ini harus dihukum gantung!"

"HEI! Harusnya bukan aku yang ditangkap, dasar hakim bego!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sakon dengan suara kecil. Padahal suaranya sudah dibuat sekecil mungkin, tapi tetep aja kedengaran ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sakon, sabarin aja yah.

"ALASANNYA HAH?! ALASANNYA?! Alasannya adalah- karena memang benar aku kurang kuat memasang kusen jendela, tapi ada sebabnya aku melakukan hal itu! Konsentrasiku pecah gara-gara ada seseorang yang memakai baju warna hijau lewat, sampai perhatianku buyar karena memandangnya! You see?!"

"APA?!" teriak Motochika lebay. Yang lain krik krik krik, dia doang yang tereak. "Kenapa orang itu begitu cantik, sampai mengganggu pekerjaanmu?!"

"Nah, itu dia! Saking cantiknya, dialah yang harus dihukum karena membuyarkan konsentrasiku!" teriak Masamune dengan semangat 45. Magoichi dan Motonari poker face, Sakon cipleu, sementara Ieyasu dan Motochika ikut-ikutan semangat.

"Oooooh, benar sekali tukang kayu! Pintar kau nak! Wanita itulah yang seharusnya dihukum, bukan kau!"

"Benar! Benar! Dialah yang pantas mendapat hukuman! HAHAHAHA, PINTAR SEKALI KITA INI!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali!" teriak Motochika sambil bersiap-siap lari keluar ruangan.

"Lho… kau mau ke mana, juru tulis?"

"Ya ampun, udah jelas lah Pak Hakim, saya mau nyari cewek cakep berbaju hijau itu! Dia perlu dibawa ke sini kan'?"

"Kenapa kamu yang pergi? Kan ada algojo?"

"Ah kasian, daritadi disuruh nyari mulu, kan dia capek," Motochika memberi alasan yang kedengeran masuk akal, padahal sebenernya dia modus mau PDKT ama cewek cantik. "Aku pergi duluuu… Doain yahhh!"

Motochika segera berlari keluar ruangan pengadilan untuk mencari 'gadis' cantik berbaju hijau itu. Setelah lama ditunggu, akhirnya dia kembali membawa seseorang masuk. Tapi malangnya Motochika…

"LAH- Mot, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa temen kamu ke sini?!" teriak Ieyasu kaget. Karena yang ada di hadapannya ternyata adalah… Shibata Katsuie, bung. Yang ekhem maaf aja ya… kayak benchong. Rambut bob ala Dora The Explorer, kalau ada Sasuke lengkap dah jadi Boots. Sama-sama saru ini.

"Ini orangnya Pak Hakim! Setelah mencari si 'gadis berbaju hijau' itu kemana-mana, ternyata yang dimaksud itu si Katsuie!" terang Motochika jengkel.

"Astagaahhhh ! #$%^&amp;*()_ sakit hati… ternyata cewek yang keliatan cantik dari belakang itu cowok… Oh my gawddd gue dosa apa…" Masamune pundung di pojokkan setelah melihat Katsuie yang memang benar-benar orang yang dia lihat saat memasang kusen jendela. "Njirr sakit hati gue,"

"Udah! Udah! Jangan galau melulu!" Ieyasu mengetok palunya lagi sekeras mungkin. "Kau, si orang berbaju hijau! Karena kamu sudah menyebabkan tukang kayu buyar konsentrasi ketika bekerja sehingga kusen jendela yang dipasangnya tidak kuat, sampai ada orang yang mati karena tertimpa kusennya… dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus mengatakan, KAULAH ORANG YANG BERSALAH! Dan, kau harus dihukum mati! TOK TOK TOK!"

"Apa-apaan ini…" keluh Katsuie tanpa ekspresi. Aura hitam terlihat sangat jelas di belakangnya. "Sudah dikira cewek, tiba-tiba diseret sama si Motochika ke pengadilan, dan ujung-ujungnya dihukum mati… harga diriku benar-benar jatuh,"

"Sudah! Katakan itu sebagai perkataan terakhirmu!" teriak Hakim ieyasu lagi. "Sekarang, ayo ikut ke tempat hukuman-"

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah, Pak Hakim," potong Katsuie dengan suara tenang. "Yang salah itu si tukang sablon bajuku ini,"

"Lha, naha bet nyalahkeun Tukang Sablon? (Lha, kenapa malah nyalahin Tukang Sablon?)" tanya Masamune dengan muka bloonnya.

"Huh, aku yakin dia yang salah. Karena warna baju yang kuinginkan sebenarnya itu kuning. Bukan hijau. Kalau aku jadi pake baju kuning, pasti aku tidak akan membuyarkan konsentrasi si Tukang Kayu gila ini, dan kusen jendela pun dipasang dengan kuat,"

"Bener juga, ya. Menurutku sih, si Tukang Sablon yang salah," Sakon malah ngebela Katsuie yang udah jelas-jelas ngacapruk ria. Issshhh, kenapa sih di sini anggota pengadilannya malah pada pilih kasih semua.

"Hmmm… Benarkah pengakuanmu tadi, Tuan Katsuie?" tanya Ieyasu memastikan.

"Tentu saja benar. Aku masih ingat jelas, di mana tempat tinggal si tukang sablon,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya! Cepat bawa Tukang Sablonnya, juru tulis!"

"Pak Hakim, bawa tukang sablonnya ke sini!"

"Siap!" jawab Hakim Ieyasu sambil keluar bersama Katsuie. Semua orang (minus Sakon dan Tochik) hanya bengong, tapi tak lama setelahnya, si Hakim kembali dengan wajah super merah saking emosinya. "NAHA BET JADI URANG YANG NYARI TERDAKWA?! ALGOJO! BURU DITU! (KENAPA JADI AKU YANG NYARI TERDAKWA?! ALGOJO, CEPAT SANA!)"

"Kan, ujung-ujungnya uing deui uing deui (aku lagi aku lagi). Iya weh iya!" Sakon langsung menarik tangan Katsuie keluar untuk mencari si Tukang Sablon, sementara para mantan terdakwa hanya bisa cengo setelah apa yang dilakukan pengadilan hanya untuk menghukum satu orang saja. Magoichi nih biangnya. Kasian, pasti arwahnya si Keiji tidak beristirahat dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakon dan Katsuie kembali bersama Sanada Yukimura, si Tukang Sablon.

"Kaukah si Tukang Sablon yang menyablonkan baju Tuan Katsuie?" tanya Ieyasu segera. Yukimura yang masih sedikit ketakutan, hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah membuat kesalahan, hei Tukang Sablon!"

"Ke-Kesalahan apa, Pak Hakim? Aku ini hanya Tukang Sablon dan selamanya tetap jadi itu,"

"NAH! Justru di situ kesalahannya!" potong Ieyasu tanpa memikirkan hak asasi Yukimura. "Kau menyablon warna baju Katsuie menjadi hijau, padahal dia mintanya kuning! Gara-gara dia memakai baju hijau, konsentrasi si Tukang Kayu buyar dan kusen jendela yang dipasangnya tidak kuat, dan jatuh waktu dibongkar! Karena kesalahanmu, suami dari Ibu Magoichi yang tadinya mau merampok jadi modar! Karena itulah, kau harus dihukum atas kesalahanmu,"

"Lah… kenapa menyalahkanku?! Urusan orang yang mati ketimpa kusen gak ada hubungannya dengan Tukang Sablon atuh, Pak Hakim!" protes Yukimura tidak terima.

"Justru ada hubungannya! Kan begitu kata kitabnya juga, dan tadi aku sudah menjelaskan riwayat kejadiannya! Pokoknya dari kesalahan nyablon baju, nyawa seorang yang tidak berdosa pun hilang!"

"SESEORANG YANG TIDAK BERDOSA?!" teriak Mouri, Masamune, Katsuie, dan Yukimura bersamaan. "TADI KAU BILANG ORANG YANG MAU MERAMPOK ITU TIDAK BERDOSA?!"

"Sudah, diam! Siapa yang hakim di sini, hah?!" teriak Ieyasu sambil menggebrak mejanya emosi. "Demi keadilan, kami, hakim di Negara ini memutuskan: hukum gantung sampe mati! Algojo, cepat bawa orang ini ke tiang gantung!"

"Apah… Jadi dia harus digantung?" tanya Sakon cengo.

"ASDFGHJKL, nya heeuh atuh! (Ya iyalah!) Naha kamu teh meni bodo-bodo pisan jo, maenya dia mau kamu suruh buat nyablon tambang gantungan?! (Kenapa kamu ini bodoh-bodoh amat jo, masa dia mau kamu suruh buat nyablon tambang gantungan?!) Tadi kan sudah kubilang, hukum gantung sampe mati! Judulnya juga gitu! Naha silaing teu ngadenge?! (Kenapa kamu gak denger?!) Gancang bawa ka alun-alun! (Cepat bawa ke alun-alun!)" teriak Ieyasu dengan bahasa Indo-Sunda yang campur-campur. Sakon dan Motochika panik dan bergegas membawa Yukimura pergi.

Dan yang tertinggal di ruangan pengadilan hanya bisa poker face.

"Nah, sekarang hukum sudah dijalankan sebagaimana mestinya, demi keadilan! Memang urusan hukum itu rumit. Kadang kami diprotes, bahkan didemo karena kurang ahli,"

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan pengadilan hanya pasang muka jijay dan what the hell face mendengar perkataan Ieyasu. Kenapa ya orang kek gini bisa jadi hakim, gimana ceritanya bisa lulus coba? Bentar lagi kiamat, saudara-saudara.

"Kalau begitu… kami sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Motonari. "Kami tak bisa buang-buang waktu lagi untuk urusan sepele,"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kalian semua harus bayar biaya pengadilan, tauk! Kami capek ngurusin kasus ini!" tahan Ieyasu cepat. "Masing-masing bayar 10 juta!"

"WAAATT DAAA?!"

"Hakim Ieyasu!" tiba-tiba, Sakon dan Motochika kembali ke ruangan pengadilan sambil membawa Yukimura kembali. Di lehernya tampak talin tambangan terikat.

"Lah, naha kalian berdua malah balik deui?! (Kenapa kalian berdua malah balik lagi?!) Kan sudah kusuruh menghukum gantung orang itu?!" Ieyasu murka ketika melihat si terdakwa belum mati-mati juga.

"Euuuh, anu… Pak Hakim… kayaknya dia gak bisa digantung, deh,"

"Kenapa?!"

"Umm… itu karena Tukang Sablonnya…" Sakon menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "… tinggi,"

.

.

"YA AMPUN SAKON! KAMU INI KENAPA BHODOH TEH KABINA-KABINA (bodoh gak ketulungan)?! Kamu udah berapa taun jadi algojo?!" semprot Ieyasu emosi. "Cing atuh jadi orang jangan belegug gitu! (Kamu jadi orang jangan bodoh begitu!) $#%^&amp;*()! Kalau sudah begini tuh ya, kamu harusnya…"

Semua diam menahan nafas.

"… cari Tukang Sablon yang pendek!"

\- The End -

* * *

Sumpah… di sekolah waktu baca ini ngakak-ngakak sendiri. Kalau pake Bahasa Sunda jauh lebih ngakak lho, sempetin baca ya kalau bisa OwO)

Gomen buat yang gak ngerti Bahasa Sunda! Aku di sini pakai Bahasa Sunda yang ringan supaya dimengerti, tapi ternyata ada yang gak ngerti, huweee maafkan! Itu kuedit jadi ada terjemahannya! T_T

Dan kata guru Bahasa Sundaku, penulis naskah drama ini mencoba jadi 'adil'. Karena ujung-ujungnya, tukang sablon yang pendek itu gak ketemu-ketemu dan tidak ada yang mati~ Hehehe, adil, kan? BTW Minna minta doanya buat UN kelas 9! OwO)/

Aku gak tahu kalau ditulis ulang kek gini bakal tetep ngakak atau gak… tapi…

Review sangat dihargai dan diminta :)


End file.
